


King Explosion Murder Goes to Hogwarts

by moomoo42



Series: Reincarnated characters [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, POV Bakugou Katsuki, POV First Person, POV Harry Potter, POV Third Person, Reincarnation, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, bakugou katsuki is harry potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoo42/pseuds/moomoo42
Summary: Bakugou is reborn as Harry potter. Do I need to say more? He's going to take the wizarding world by storm... and maybe he won't be alone.
Series: Reincarnated characters [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621759
Comments: 22
Kudos: 249





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and couldn't just not write it! So... enjoy?

Katsuki wakes up (Which is weird enough already since he vividly remembered dying) to a giant black dog staring down at him. He automatically goes to send an explosion at its face but only ends up weakly hitting it in the nose with tiny chubby hands... Baby hands... He stares at them for a few seconds before he, not knowing how to control this new baby body's emotions, lets out a wail.

&&&

It takes me longer then I'm willing to admit to find out that I was reborn. I'm now somewhere where people speak English and I think my new name is Harry, it could also be Prongslet, but I like Harry better. My new Mother has fiery red hair and bright green eyes while my father has messy black hair and is always wearing glasses. They're nothing like my old parents. This Mum only shouts when really angry and never at me and this new Dad loves messing around with his friend who comes over a lot, who like my new father, has a shapeshifting quirk. My new dad can turn into a stag while my fathers' friend who I found out is called Padfoot... I think... can turn into a dog. For the first week after finding out I was reborn I wailed and screamed thinking of all I lost. I never got to be the number one hero, I never even made it to adulthood, I never apologized to De... to Izuku for how I treated him... I never confessed to Kirishima. But after the first week, I decide to just say fuck it and have some fun. I know English from my last life and I haven't said my first word in this one yet, so...

"Fu'k." Both my new parents turn from where they were talking to stare at me in shock.

"What was that Harry?" my new Mother asks hesitantly. 

I stare her straight in the eyes and say, "shit."

"Where'd you learn that Harry?" she asks slowly stealing a glance at her husband who is starting to look pale. I hide a smirk as I point a chubby finger straight at him. Padfoot snorts holding back a laugh from where he's holding me in his lap as my new Mother starts lecturing her husband. I let the smirk show knowing the two are distracted.

"Good one Prongslet." Shit. I forgot Padfoot was watching... whatever he seems to approve. I pull out my inner Izuku and turn to him puppy dog eyes in full effect. As expected he melts. "You are going to be evil in the future kid," he snorts with a soft smile.

&&&

"He's after Harry." I stare at the old weirdly dressed man as my parents gasp in shock. 

"What should we do?" Padfoot asks snapping out of it first.

"We need to hide him!" Mum replies taking me from Padfoots arms.

"Where?" Dad asks looking to the old man in question.

"Hmm... there is a way. It is called the Fidelius Charm," he answers.

"I know it, but we'll need a secret keeper." Mum and Dad both turn to Padfoot.

He opens his mouth to reply but is interrupted by the old man. "Don't you think Sirius is too obvious of a candidate?" Padfoot's name is seriously Sirius?! I can't believe I just thought that. "If anyone finds out about the Fidelius Charm he would be the first they would go to."

"He's right... What about Remus?" Padfoot... Sirius? No, Padfoot asks.

"Hmm, that may be complicated considering his condition..."

"What does Remus being a werewolf have anything to do with anything?" Padfoot asks cutting the old guy off, sounding annoyed. I'm quite surprised at the word werewolf. Not as much as I was when I found out that my parents didn't have quirks, but 'magic'. Like literal wand waving, broom riding witches and wizards, and apparently werewolves as well now.

"I merely meant that he has quite a lot of stress on his shoulders already from the full moon and you have a third friend, do you not?" The old man answers kindly... I kind of want to punch him.

"Right! Peter could do it!" Padfoot realizes. "No one would suspect him!"

My parents look unsure but agree to do it the next day. 

The old mans' eyes seem to sparkle as he looks to me before he leaves.

&&&

It's Halloween.

Somethings...

I'm sitting on my Mothers lap as she quietly speaks to Father about plans for the future,

Something is...

She laughs quietly at something my Father says.

Something...

When did I stop calling them new Mother and new Father?

... something...

The wind howls outside and a shiver goes up my spine.

Somethings wrong!

The door crashes open. I hear my Fathers cry for us to run as I'm lifted and rushed away by my Mother, up the stairs, and into my nursery. I'm gently placed in my cot and then there are lips placed on my forehead.

"Harry, Mumma and Dada always love you..." There's a voice and then a crash downstairs and Mum lets out a small whimper before she continues. "Harry, be safe. Be strong." Then there are slow footsteps coming up the stairs which are definitely not my Dads. I feel my eyes burn with unshed tears. 

"Mama..." I call but that just lets the tears out. She gives one last small smile before she turns away.

"Out of my way Mrs. Potter," A deep voice commands.

"Please, you can kill me, just spare my son, he has done nothing!"

"He is the one I came for. Move."

"No! Please! Not Harry, He..."

"Last chance." There is silence then, "Avada Kedavra!" A flash of green light and she crashes to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

I am going to fucking kill him! how dare he! That old guy who told my parents someone was after me ordered that giant man to take me from away Padfoot! My godfather! And then he took me from that same giant man with a strange woman and left me on the doorstep of these horrible people I'm with now. It took them hours to find me out on their doorstep freezing cold, hungry, and alone. Then the first thing they do isn't to warm me up, feed me, or even call the police. No! They put me on the floor, in a cupboard, under the stairs. It's decided. I'm killing them too. As soon as I have control of my body and I figure out if I still have my quirk they're going to pay for this. All of them are.

&&&

I feel like absolute shit. I'm barely let out of the fucking cupboard I now call my room, fed very little while their son is a complete pig, and get shouted at when I make even the slightest noise. All I'm called now is 'boy' or 'freak'.

I'm hungry.

&&&

I've lost track of time in this tiny dark space. It could have been months or even a year since I was left here and I'd have no idea. I dream of Kirishima's wide smile as we'd spar or his softer one he'd give when I agreed to hang out with him and the 'Bakusquad' as they called it.

... I'm lonely.

&&&

They let me out of the cupboard more often now, but only to cook and clean for them saying that I owe them since they 'so kindly' feed me and offer me somewhere to sleep. What bullshit. If I even look at them badly I'm hit, If I burn their food it's much worse. My body is too weak and small to fight back or defend myself.

...

... I'm scared.

&&&

It first happens when I'm four. The Walrus as I call him had had a bad day, then I drop a glass. I was immediately thrown to the floor landing awkwardly on my arm as he raises a fist to strike, fury in his eyes. The giraffe and pig ignore it as they continue to eat the food I cooked for them. I raise my uninjured arm as some kind of meager defense against the strike, my hand tensing, and my fingers curling instinctively to make an explosion I know won't come... until it does. It's small, but the light and the 'pop' sound are enough to send the walrus stumbling back. He stares at me in shock for a few seconds before his face goes red in rage.

"You... you freak! I will not allow this freakishness in my house! Any more of that nonsense and I'll send you to a place much worse than this!" I scoff inwardly. Anywhere would be better than here, but I can't leave. Anytime I've tried I just wake up back in the cupboard like I never left.

I might be covered in fresh bruises because of it, but I have my quirk back or at least some form of it since I definitely don't sweat nitroglycerin anymore. For the first time since coming to this house, I fall asleep smiling. 

&&&

I practice using my quirk at every opportunity I get. I practice smaller ones that barely make a sound in my cupboard at night and larger ones in a small forest nearby after school. I also found a few other things I can do with this 'magic'. When I'm in danger or desperate strange things happen. Like being teleported to the school roof one day when Dudley and his gang were chasing me, I couldn't use my small stature and speed against him like I usually did since my ankle had been hurt in, as my 'Aunt' put it, 'a horrible accident' I was severely slowed down. I had blinked and was suddenly on the roof. That was the start of it. After that, I tried different things I had seen my parents do before they... I started by trying to make things float. It took over a month to get something to even twitch without me touching it, but once I floated the first thing it became a lot easier since I recognized the feel of my 'magic'. I started learning other things, like how to make people sleep or to make it hard for people to notice me or even change things. Like how I made a scrap of paper into a flimsy blanket. It barely worked as a blanket and changed back after a few hours, but it was better than nothing. I continued like this, avoiding my so-called 'family' whenever I could, and practicing magic.

That is until the day the letter arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!

When I see the letter is addressed to me even saying 'the cupboard under the stairs' I immediately chuck it into my cupboard so that the walrus, pig and giraffe won't see it. I spend the rest of the day as I usually do until I'm locked into my cupboard that night. I grab the letter and rip it open reading it quickly. Why the fuck would anyone call a school Hogwarts? If I didn't have memories from when I was a baby and saw my parents using magic, there's no way I would believe any of this. It also says they're expecting a reply but not how I should give it. What the fuck do I do? For now I'll sleep. I'm exhausted from school, pulling weeds and my own training. I hide the letter away and lay down. I'm out as soon as my head hits the pillow.

&&&

More letters come. 

I try to hide them knowing how the walrus will react to any 'freakishness' and I'm successful... at least I am at first. My cupboard is already full of letters when it happens. I'm serving biscuits when letters start flying in from all directions. The fireplace, the mail slot, the window, I think I even see one pop out of the toaster, which is impossible... right? I turn to the walrus to see him holding one of the letters glaring at me with his face red from anger. Shit. I tilt my head to the side in an innocently confused expression that I couldn't do in my past life due to my naturally angry face but saw Izuku do all the time.

"Cupboard. Now," he growls. I scurry off glad I'm getting away bruise free. 

When I'm let out that evening to cook, the letters are gone and everyone is acting like nothing happened... except the pig who moans about wanting to know what the letters are until the walrus snaps at him which is so rare, it shocks him into silence. I cook dinner in without a word only speaking when all the food is on the table to ask, "why don't you just let me go?"

"What do you mean, boy?" the walrus spits.

"To Hogwarts." The giraffe chokes on her drink and the walrus drops his fork while the pig watches them curiously.

"You... know?" the giraffe whispers.

"I do."

"There is no way we'll send you to that school of... of freaks!" the walrus yells standing to face me.

"It would get me out of your hair for most of the year," I try to reason.

"Yes, but when you come back you'll bring the freakishness back with you!" That is it. I'm done. This is my one chance to get out of here and if I have to drop the innocent little boy act to take it I will. I let my face drop into a glare I've been holding back for years. 

"Listen here you oversized fucking walrus," I growl making him stumble back in shock. "Let me go and I'll act like you don't exist as long as you do the same for me."

"And if I don't?"

"Well," I lift my hand and let sparks crackle across it. "I have plenty of 'freakishness' as you call it to make your life a living hell even without that school." The giraffe drops her glass and gasps while the walrus and the pig stare at my sparking hand one with awe and the other with anger but both with fear. The giraffe pulls it together first and stands to whisper something in her husbands' ear. 

His face becomes pinched but he manages to force out, "fine. You can go."

My expression does a one-eighty right back to 'innocent child who can do no wrong'. "Great! Do either of you know how to send my reply?" I ask.

"Write a letter. There's probably an owl outside waiting to take it," the giraffe replies quickly staring fearfully at my hand. I let her see one last smirk that promises pain before I turn to find some paper and a pen. Now I just need to decide if I should continue to play innocent or fuck with everyone? Or... I could do both... With a large grin I put the pen to the paper and write.

&&&

Dumbledore looks up as an owl swoops down a letter tied to its leg. He takes it silently letting the owl fly off as he looks at the name of the sender. Harry Potter. He smiles as he opens the envelope and pulls out the paper inside. He flattens it out and begins to read.

_To the people at Hogwarts._

_How do I know you're not messing with me? Magic doesn't exist, right? And even if it does I don't want to go to a school that wastes as much paper as you did sending all those letters! Why did you send all of those letters? I got the first one, I didn't need any more. Anyway back to if I'm going to this school, please send a teacher to prove magic exists and to tell me about Hogwarts._

_From Harry Potter._

_P.S. What kind of name is Hogwarts?_

Dumbledore looks down at the letter sadly. He thought the Dursleys would at least tell the boy about magic. He sighs, placing the letter to the side. Now, who should he send? Maybe... No Hagrid is not a professor... Uh-huh! He knows exactly who to send.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which professor do you think he'll send?

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
